Serena
Serena is a Pokémon trainer of the Kalos region and one of Ash's traveling companions. Her goal is to become a top-class Pokémon performer. She and Ash met before the start of the series, with Ash having helped her out. Having a crush on him, Serena always blushes when she looks at him or talks to him. Appearance Serena wears a dark gray tank top with a white collar, dark gray stockings, brownish strawberry-blonde hair that reaches her upper-waist, red skirt, black hi-tops, and a dark pink hat paired with a black hatband and bow. Serena marks a return to basing Ash's female companion off of that generation's female player character. However, Serena is also the first to have undergone minor cosmetic changes for the transition to the anime, whereas May and Dawn remained the same. Among the cosmetic changes are: * She appears younger or shorter than her game counterpart. * The hair is a slight strawberry blonde (that looks mostly brown) color, rather than blonde, and seems slightly shorter. * Her skin tone is very faintly darker than her game counterpart. * Her fingernails are short and trimmed like most other characters on the show, rather than long like her game counterpart's. * Her fingernails are kept natural without any nail polish on, while her game counterpart wears a faint pink nail polish. * Her shirt collar is white instead of black. * The sunglasses on the hat are replaced by her tiny bow. * She doesn't have a Mega Ring. * Her eyes are blue despite the fact that her game counterpart's is a gray color. (Even her game counterpart's contacts can be changed to blue.) * Her hat appears larger, more curved, looking similar to a straw hat. * She wears shoes unlike her game counterpart, who wears sneakers; however they are in the same design. * The line going down from the top of her shoes, down to the soles, is one straight line, while on her game counterpart's sneakers, they are two separate lines. * She also does not have the purse that her game counterpart does, instead having a backpack. Personality Serena is a very kind and polite girl. She always seems concerned about what her friends are doing. She also has a passion for fashion and clothes. She tries to find the prettiest clothes, and finds that whatever her mother picks out tends to be the less fashionable. Knowing this, she hates getting dirty and being soaked in mud. She loves to bake for her friends, and her friends say that her treats are delicious. Voice Actresses * Japanese: Mayuki Makiguchi * English: Haven Paschall * Finnish: Alina Tomnikov * Greek: Afrothiti Antonaki * Italian: Deborah Morese * Brazilian Portuguese: Michelle Giudice * Spanish: Isacha Mengíbar Trivia * Serena is Ash's first companion to have known him personally before the very start of the series. * Serena is the first companion to have a canonical crush on Ash. * Serena is the first female companion to take the longest time to officially join the main cast since the start of the series, which is seven episodes. * She is the second main character who's Japanese name is the same as her English name. The first is Iris. * She is also the second of Ash's female traveling companions to choose a Fire-type Starter Pokémon (her Fennekin). The first was May when she chose Torchic. * Serena was the first companion whom Ash asked directly to join the group. * Serena is the first female traveling partner to not get herself or her bike shocked by Pikachu at the start of the series. ** Misty, May, and Dawn all had their bikes electrocuted, while Iris and Bonnie were directly shocked by Pikachu. * So far, Serena is the only female companion who hasn't argued with Ash or be irritated by his actions. (Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris have all been easily irritated by Ash's recklessness and have had many arguments with Ash during their travels with him). ** However, Serena has scolded Ash a few instances, such as for approaching a Rhyhorn from behind and spooking it, and almost eating an entire slice of chocolate cake meant to be shared by everyone. Credit * Pokemon Wiki Category:Pokemon Category:Female Category:Brown hair Category:TV characters Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Trainers Category:Characters with Cooking Skills Category:Comic Relief Category:Childhood Friends Category:Blue eyes Category:In love Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Japanese